Silky Nutmeg Ganache
Silky Nutmeg Ganache, también conocida simplemente como Silky Ganache, es el nombre drag de Reginald Steele, un intérprete conocido por ser concursante de la Temporada 11 de "RuPaul's Drag Race". Origen Nombre Drag "Silky" fue el nombre drag dado por uno de sus mentores en la universidad solo de varones a la que Ganache iba. Entonces, mientras veía Food Network, oyó "silky ganache", el cual es un glaseado hecho de cream y chocolate, dejándoselo como su nombre drag y añadiendo "Nutmeg" en el medio. Similar a Nina Bo'nina Brown, muchas veces decía su nombre añadiendo más palabras al final de su nombre, usualmente relacionados con comida. Además, algunas veces es llamada La Reverenda Dr. Silky Nutmeg Ganache, Dr. Silky Ganacha, o simplemente Dr. Ganache por RuPaul ya que estaba buscando estudiar un doctorado. En sus visitas a su universidad se referían a ella como "Dr." Reggie. Reverenda es añadida porque fue ministro de música en su iglesia. RuPaul's Drag Race El alma de la fiesta, siempre se sabe cuando el exuberante "Big Silky" está en el edificio. Pero araña la superficie de esta drag queen y encontrarás un lado más suave de Silk: fue criada en la iglesia, tiene un Máster en Liderazgo Organizacional e incluso está en camino de convertirse en Doctora en Filosofía. Esperemos que sus elogios se traduzcan en éxito en la competencia. Estilo Silky se describe a sí misma como una sureña que dice la verdad y siempre da una mano para ayudar. Tiene una personalidad más grande que la vida. Silky es una chica cariñosa que ama el entrenimiento y acepta sus curvas. Frase de entrada "Munch-much, crunch-crunch. Silky Ganache is here to eat the lunch." Frases memorables * "Big Silk got the good ol' milk!" * "Attitude check!" * "BITCH! BITCH! HOW YOU DOIN'?!" (a Miley Cyrus en el Episodio 1 de la Temporada 11) * "Chicken wings, on the brain! That's what I'm all about." * "Violet Chauski." (pronunciando el nombre de Violet Chachki) * "Kalani Montrese." (pronunciando el nombre de Kahanna Montrese) * "I'm sorry that was given a bitch straw to suck." * "Real big, Ru." * "When business comes, I'm gonna handle business. But, when it's time for pleasure, I'mma have pleasure." * "That fan ain't gon' do shit!" (como Missy Armitage en Good God Girl, Get Out!) * "She's an Instagram ho." * "I was ready to lip-sync for my motherfucking life today, bitch, I WAS MOTHERFUCKING READY!" * "Ho you must go, ho you must go, ho you must go!" * "For examplah." * "I wrote this book due to the fact that I was hungry!" * "The bottom look nice on you, bitch." * "Ooh my wig." * "Y'all know I'm a church lady and a pageant queen, BUT BITCH the true tea is Miss Brooke Lynn, you done gave me motherf*cking Soju, the bitch that can't walk in heels, still talk about her mother*cking cysts when you know I'm a struggle bus my damn self. She done set me up." (durante el desafío de pareceidos familiares en el Episodio 11 "Bring Back My Queens.") * "I do my eyebrows with a Sharpie." * "How dare you Miss Soju, question my skills because I use permanent marker. I can beat a mug. Even when I'm home bitch I make some hoes beautiful. I mean hoes that look like Wesley Snipes, like John C. Riley, hoes that look like Lil' Wayne. I make them hoes look beautiful. It's an honor that I put makeup on your face any day." (en respuesta a la reacción de Soju tras usar un marcador permanente para sus cejas.) * "Now, bitch you been gone from the very beginning, how you know all the tea?" Trivia * Silky Ganache iba a un colegio de solo varones, ahí, a través de ciertos amigos, descubrió "RuPaul's Drag Race" y el arte del drag. *Comenzó a hacer drag con la concursante de la temporada 10 Blair St. Clair. *La madre drag de Silky es Vanessa Ryan. * Silky Ella es cristiana. *Para ayudar a combatir la falsificación de votantes, está registrada como Republicana, pero dice que no vota como republicana. * Antes del programa, ella compitió en muchos concursos, incluyendo "Miss Continental Plus". *Tiene una maestría en Liderazgo Organizacional, estaba buscando en realizar un Ph. D antes de comenzar la filmación del programa. *Durante una presentación antes de la Temporada 11, se subió a un camión del Servicio Postal de los Estados Unidos y lo manejó. *Su concursante de temporadas pasadas favoritas es Latrice Royale. *Fue emparejada con Mariah Balenciaga para la sesión de fotos del primer episodio, el cual ganó. *Es la primera reina de Chicago en ganar Snatch Game. *Es la primera reina en ganar el Musical y el Snatch Game en una misma temporada, después de Ginger Minj en la Temporada 7 y BenDeLaCreme en All Stars 3. *Silky es sobreviviente del huracán Katrina. *Junto a Nina West, fue la concursante que llegó más lejos en la temporada 11 sin tener que hacer Lipsync. Ambas siendo nominadas en el episodio 11. *Es la cuarta reina de tamaño grande en llegar a la final después de Roxxxy Andrews (T5 y AS2), Ginger Minj (T7) y Eureka O'Hara (T10). *El atuendo de la gran final de Silky se asemeja al que Alaska utilizó en la reunión de All Stars 2. **Ambos hacen referencia a icónico musical Hairspray. Galería SilkyNutmegGanache1.png SilkyNutmegGanache2.png SilkyNutmegGanache3.png Temporada 11 Looks Silky_Nutmeg_Ganache.jpg|Promo Look SilkyS11.jpg|Promo Look SilkyNGanacheS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look SilkyEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look SilkyMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Mariah Balenciaga SilkyLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look SilkyZodiacLook.png|ZodiacLook — Capricorn SilkyFringeLook.png|Fringe Look SilkyOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look SilkyTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trick or Treater Look SilkyWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look SilkyMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look SilkyGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look SilkyFarmLook.png|Farm to Runway look SilkySnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look — TS Madison SilkySequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look SilkyMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P. Mug Shot SilkyFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look SilkyCaftanLook.png|Caftan Realness Look Silky&SojuMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look - Soju SilkyBestDragLook.png|Best Drag Look SilkyReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look SilkyFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look SilkyLSFTQLook1.jpg|LSFTC Look 1 Redes Sociales * Silky Ganache Sitio | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter en:Silky Nutmeg Ganache Navegación Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas de Illinois Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Reinas de Mississippi Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Reinas de Chicago Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Capricornio Categoría:Dream Girls Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas de Nombre Tirolés Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Una Nominación Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Duodécima Eliminada Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:Ganadora del Rusical Categoría:Nominadas en el Makeover